


do my little lonely dance

by joshiesfreckles



Series: Joshler Smuts [9]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Almost Caught, Bathroom Sex, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, In Public, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: Maybe putting Tyler and Joshua next to each other at a brunch with their significant others wasn't such a good idea.





	do my little lonely dance

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this one half done for ages so i figured i would finish it (for jacey as well sksks)

"I'm so happy for you both!" Jenna laughs, smiling at Josh and Debby. 

Whether the situation was expected or not, it still surprised Tyler. 

Joshua had done it. He'd actually proposed to Debby, and Tyler couldn't figure out why he was so upset about it. Somewhere - in his brain, deep down - he knew the reason, but Tyler continues to tell himself he's happy with their relationship and that Josh is his best friend, he should be and is completely okay. The idea of Josh getting married was still foreign to Tyler though, maybe that's why he didn't like the thought.

"Babe?" Jenna's voice is soft, she snaps her fingers in Tyler's face and gives him a worried look. He looks at her and chuckles nervously, finally out of his thoughts and giving a pathetic attempt at pretending he was now listening to whatever the hell Debby was talking about. It's not that Tyler didn't like Debby, he thinks, she's a nice girl but for some reason part of him hated the idea of Josh in a relationship.

Stop, Tyler tells himself, let Josh be happy. He's your best friend.

But Tyler can't help it.

It's around 12 in the afternoon, and the 4 - including Joshua, Debby, Tyler and Jenna, of course - had decided to go out for brunch to celebrate the sudden engagement. Debby was practically glowing, it seemed like even she couldn't wrap her head around the entire situation that was playing out. Josh was happier than ever, smiling and Tyler found himself smiling slightly at the sight.

He loved Joshua's smile, it made him feel happy, feel safe and he couldn't seem to place his finger on why. Maybe it was because they've been friends for so long. Yeah, that's it.

Tyler didn't even notice he was staring, Josh glanced over and acted like Tyler totally wasn't checking him out. He was, it was obvious, whether Tyler realized it or not. Josh turned his head finally and Tyler practically choked as his eyes met the older's, his face dusting a pink color and Tyler quickly looked away out of embarrassment. Joshua smirked.

Tyler didn't really notice how Josh was extra touchy, whether with small touches like a nudge of the elbow or a small touch of their hands or even bigger ones like Josh resting his head on Tyler's shoulder for a solid minute straight and laughing at it. He claimed it was a joke. Part of Tyler doesn't really think so.

The light touch on Tyler's knee was barely noticeable, Tyler didn't really mind it. He always rested his hand on Josh's knee, so there was nothing wrong with Joshua doing it back once or twice. However soon there was more of a pressure on that hand, and Tyler was biting on the inside of his bottom lip to not say or do something stupid. His breath caught in his throat as Josh's thumb rubbed lightly against the joint.

Tyler glanced at Josh, and suddenly bit at his lip - hard - as Joshua's hand moved up to his lower thigh. Tyler tapped his fingers against his chin to try and keep his mind of things, trying to keep his mind off the fact that Josh is touching him. Josh is touching him. Josh is touching him. Tyler cursed to himself as his pants became tight around his legs, his cock hardening and quickly becoming painful.

Tyler didn't notice Josh glance down, he didn't notice the smirk on Joshua's face as Josh realized he was hard, but what he did notice was Josh suddenly pulling his hand away. There was a small whine from Tyler, from down in his throat and Tyler quickly coughed to cover it up. He prayed to god that Josh hadn't heard him, but deep down he knew that he did. And he knew that Josh knew he wanted more, even if it was just another simple touch on his knee.

Tyler stared at the table blankly, caught in his thoughts and so caught up in them that when Josh squeezed his thigh Tyler let out a sudden - and embarrassingly loud - moan. Everyone was staring at him now, Tyler flushed red and froze. Josh was looking at him with a shit-eating grin and Debby and Jenna just blinked. Suddenly Debby laughed and Tyler could have gotten on his knees and fucking praised lord Jesus, he was so relieved. The laughter soon died down and Josh joined back in on the conversation, his hand rubbing almost teasingly at Tyler's mid thigh and soon upper thigh.

Tyler gulped, Josh's hand was so close to his aching (and still covered) cock. Tyler caught Josh looking at him, his teeth catching his bottom lip as his brown eyes stared into Josh's. Tyler could hear Josh's breath catch in his throat when he took hold of his best friend's hand, placing it on his bulge and immediately bucking his hips up into the sudden pressure.

Tyler bit his lip, allowing his hands to find their way back to the table. Josh glanced down, inhaling sharply as he began to rub Tyler through his skinny jeans. Tyler hummed, allowing his eyes to flutter closed at the feeling and Josh palmed him with a steady hand. Tyler knew this wasn't right. Tyler was married, Tyler had Jenna. Josh was newly engaged, he had Debby. But it felt so right, and Tyler wanted to scold his dick for being so fucking gay. 

Tyler's breathing was shaky as he chewed at his lip, Josh was palming him slowly - teasingly. It made him want to smack Josh across the face, wipe the stupid smirk off his stupidly beautiful face. Tyler huffed, trying so desperately to not make a noise. Tyler was trying to focus for what seemed to be the millionth time that night on the conversation Jenna and Debby were having but couldn't. They were distracted anyway. 

Good.

"Joshie." Tyler gasped, his voice quiet. Josh rose an eyebrow, his hand gripping Tyler's clothed cock and then continuing to palm him. He hummed, Tyler's hand found its way to Joshua's wrist. Tyler whined ever so slightly and pressed his hips up. “Fuck.” He whimpered softly, just audible to Joshua. Josh didn’t say anything in return, just pulling out his phone and scrolling through with his free hand.

Tyler suddenly cleared his throat. “I-I’m gonna head to the bathroom.” He spoke up, Jenna and Debby both looked at him and nodded. Josh removed his hand. 

“Love you.” Jenna said, leaving a kiss on Tyler’s lips and Tyler says it back, feeling nauseous all of a sudden. Guilt made his stomach upset, he chewed on his lip and walked away to the bathroom. He knew Josh would join him soon, there was no doubt about it. That made it all the worse, and Tyler made his way to the handicap stall. 

Josh, back at the table, had struck up another conversation with the girls. He was waiting, most of him waiting to see just how long Tyler would go in the bathroom before he did something to get Joshua’s attention. His phone buzzed on the table and he looked at the time. 2 minutes.

__ get in here  
__ please  
**_hold your horses  
_ ** **_i'll be there in a sec_ **

“I’m gonna head to the bathroom as well. Check on Tyler, you know how long it takes him in the bathroom.” He chuckles, the girls nod as he gets up. Josh ignores the “I love you” from Debby, pretending he didn’t hear it and chews on his lip before making his way towards the bathroom. He sighs and hesitates before opening the door, he knows what’s going to happen and it’s so  _ wrong,  _ they shouldn’t do this but they’d already started so what could they do?

Regardless, he pushes open the door and glances around before locking it. Josh thinks about if others needed to go to the bathroom and unlocks it, even though someone can easily walk in at any moment. He decides he doesn’t care, and even then the thought just makes his jeans a little tighter than usual. And Joshua pretends he doesn’t hear the small sound from the handicap stall, because if he acknowledged it, it would become real and maybe it was better if it wasn’t. 

Maybe it was better if Debby and Jenna - Josh’s soon to be wife and Tyler’s, well,  _ already  _ wife - weren’t sitting at the table a meter or two (or possibly three) away from the bathroom. Josh shook his head, the thought of his best friend waiting for him in the stall making his head spin. His vision was just barely dizzy as he watched his own hand open the stall, finding a seemingly desperate Tyler.

His eyes were glazed over, lips chapped and bitten - he was still chewing on his bottom lip - and he already looked  _ wrecked  _ somehow. Tyler’s blown pupils dilated even more for a second, the glossy black taking over the chocolate brown Joshua knew so well for a few moments. Josh chewed on his own lips, Tyler stood still. He’d been pacing before, Josh realized and he inhaled sharply before spinning on his heel and quickly locking the stall door. He pushed any other thoughts but  _ Tyler, Tyler, Tyler  _ to the back of his mind and took a wide stride forwards before swiftly pressing his best friend to the wall.

Joshua could feel Tyler’s heart racing with how hard it was pounding against his chest, Josh’s body pressed against Tyler’s as his hands took their own control and pinned Tyler’s delicate wrists above his head. Josh’s vision got a bit blurry for a second and his breathing increased at Tyler’s soft moan. He could practically taste Tyler’s breath. It didn’t take that much to change that “practically,” because Josh pressed his lips to Tyler’s and swallowed the whimper that his best friend released.

Tyler gasped for breath when Josh pulled away, pressing his hips forwards and tilting his head back as he caught Josh’s hip. They didn’t have long, Josh decided to try and hurry up. He used one hand to quickly unbuckle Tyler’s jeans and shove them down, not even giving the boy time to comprehend before spinning him. Tyler shuddered as his chest pressed against the cold wall, a part of his tanned thigh showing to Josh. Josh kissed that one spot softly, humming against the skin as his curious hands found their way to Tyler’s waist.

It seemed Tyler knew what to do, he kept his hands out of Josh’s way as Josh curled his fingers around the waistband of his boxers. Tyler whimpered as in seconds cold air brushed against his hole - shivering. He heard Josh’s  _ “fuck” _ from behind him and whined, gasping when Josh flattened his tongue and pressed it against the muscle. 

It was so new and Tyler fucking  _ loved it,  _ it felt so good and Tyler wanted Josh to do it again but Jesus Christ they didn’t have much time and Tyler was going to kick Joshua if he didn’t hurry up. Josh growled softly at the whine Tyler released, unbuttoning his own jeans and shoving them down. Not forgetting his boxers, of course.

“Fuck, baby, I don’t have lube. We don’t have time for prep either.” Tyler moaned at ‘baby,’ chewing his lip.

“Joshie, doesn’t matter. Please, just  _ put it in!”  _ Tyler whined, Josh groaned. He spit in his hand anyway and wrapped a steady hand around his aching cock, jerking himself off for a few moments before an impatient whimper queued him to stop. 

“Stay quiet or I’ll have to punish you, babyboy.” Tyler full on moaned at the words, disobeying for a moment because holy shit he loved the nickname, loved the thought of Joshua punishing him and for a moment Tyler debated disobeying completely just to see what it would be like. However Tyler knew they couldn’t be loud and he’d rather not be embarrassed.

Of course, this knowledge only went so far because in the next few moments, Josh was pushing in and it hurt so  _ bad _ and all Tyler could do is whine and practically cry, tears blurring his vision. He could feel Josh press himself flat against his back, a reassuring hand wrapping around his cock and Tyler wished there wasn’t so much pain so he could enjoy it more. He’d probably never feel it again - and although that saddened him they were both in relationships. He shook his head, that didn’t matter right now.

“Joshie, daddy, hurts.” Tyler wasn’t thinking, and when there was a growl he flushed red. Josh must have felt it because he chuckled low in Tyler’s ear.

“Don’t be so embarrassed, babyboy. Daddy’s gonna take good care of you.” And so much of Josh desperately wanted to hear that one word from Tyler again so he pressed his hips forwards and felt Tyler’s body jerk with it. The sudden movement didn’t stop Joshua from thrusting slowly, cursing to himself at the feeling. Josh snapped his hips. Tyler whined.

“Please, need relief. Move, c’mon.” Josh grabbed Tyler’s wrists with one hand, the other resting on Tyler’s hips as he started a steady pace. That pace didn’t last long as Josh quickly began faster, a cracked moan escaping Tyler’s lips every now and then. It was as quiet as he could be, and Josh suspected that. There was nothing he could do, his hand reaching around again and jerking Tyler off with each thrust.

“Fuck, Ty.” Josh groaned, his head tilting back and leaning forwards again to take a risk and grab Tyler’s hair - tugging momentarily and cursing again at the desperate whimper. “Who knew you could be such a slut? Look at you, my cock so deep inside you.” Josh grinned at the moan.

“So deep, daddy, please.” Josh pulled Tyler’s hips back for better access, Tyler suddenly let out a loud moan and his thighs shook, he was practically crying against the bathroom wall. Josh had hit his prostate, sending shocks of white-hot pleasure through Tyler’s body. Josh, of course, stayed at that angle and continued pounding into that spot. It was at this moment Tyler became jealous of Debby because holy shit he could do this everyday - it felt that good. 

“Please what?” Josh growled in his ear, releasing his wrists and instead placing both his hands at Tyler’s waist so he could continue abusing the boy’s prostate. Tyler gasped for air, whimpering slightly to try and keep himself quiet.

“Harder, please.” Tyler gasped out, Josh gladly complied and began slamming into Tyler harder - hard enough that if it continued Tyler’s legs would give out. Tyler wasn’t worried, he was chasing down his orgasm and he swears on his life he’s never gotten close this fast. He also swears he’s not gay, yet here he is with Joshua’s cock up his ass - and he’s enjoying it to.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Do you want me to cum all over that pretty face of yours or do you have a different idea?” Tyler choked on his moan, he realized tears were finding their way down his cheeks and he had no doubt he looked even more wrecked than earlier.

Of course, he wasn’t thinking when he told Josh “Inside, please daddy cum inside me!”

Josh didn’t hesitate at Tyler’s words, his hips slowing with a stutter and he groaned before cumming deep inside Tyler. The feeling was too much, there was pressure on Tyler’s prostate from Josh’s cum and Tyler came, shaking and gasping for breath as his he prayed Josh had enough strength to hold his now heavy feeling body. He could feel Josh pull out but not much else, his eyes drooping and picking up Josh coming back into the stall (although Tyler never saw him leave) with a wet paper towel.

The cleanup was a blur that Tyler couldn’t remember, including Josh dressing Tyler completely. He sighed, they’d been in the bathroom 25 minutes and Tyler was certainly not in the condition to go back out. Maybe he’d text Jenna and Debby. Yeah.

__ tyler got sick. gonna take him home, he’s exhausted   
__ threw up for like 20 minutes straight  
****_okay, ill tell debby. thanks for taking care of him  
_ **_we’ll be out for a few hours so we don’t disrupt anything  
_ ** ****_and dont worry we’ll pay_

Joshua was glad Jenna didn’t ask questions, grinning slightly as Tyler sighed softly and buried his face into his neck. Tyler inhaled the familiar scent of  _ Josh,  _ just filling his thoughts with even more of his best friend. Even with how tired he was, he could tell things would be different after this. Josh helped Tyler out the restaurant, waving bye to Jenna and Debby who gave small smiles in return.

“Mm’love you, Joshie.” Tyler mumbled as Josh helped him to his bedroom. Josh froze for a moment, sighing.

“Love you too, Ty.” He grinned at Tyler’s flushed cheeks and shy smile, finally convincing him to take a nap and figuring out what he was gonna do when Jenna and Debby got home and Tyler was mysteriously better. 

“I mean it.” Joshua heard Tyler mumble was he walked out the room.

 

 

“-me too.”    
  



End file.
